The dare
by Ms. Amateur
Summary: It's basically about Konohamaru and Hanabi. They're already in love but are too scared to admit it. So when "something"   not telling! read to find out   happens they finally speak their mind. My summaries suck so just go ahead and read instead.
1. Chapter 1

**My note (hehehe!)****: **Hey y'all!__So I got this awesome idea of hooking up Hanabi Hyuuga with Konohamaru Sarutobi from this guy/girl…ugh! I'll just go with author, called WINGEDMERCURY. From there I just kinda winged it. Pahahahahaha! –wipes a tear from corner of her eyes- Whoop whoop! Yeah whatever!

**~*~ The Dare ~*~**

**Part 1**

"I mean I understood why the old man accepted the fat woman's request. He was a sucker for sob stories. But why Tsunade-sama too insists on making us waste our time chasing that damn cat every other week is beyond me!" said the brown haired shinobi exasperated.

"Mrs. Morrison is a very generous client. We're lucky that her cat decides to run away so often. The village really needs the money" the hokage had said with a frown and Ebisu sensei as expected had agreed a hundred percent.

"Come everyone let's hunt down Mrs. Tubby" he had cried over-enthusiastically pushing the rim of his glasses upward.

_As if it wasn't high enough!_

"I know Konohamaru-kun! Every time we do this mission I end up breaking a nail! I just had them done as well! I feel like crying." the sassiest kunoichi in town claimed, raising her arms in frustration.

"No don't cry Moegi-chan! You might end up ruining your make-up" the sleepy looking snot nosed shinobi pointed out, concern evident in his voice.

"Oh! You're right Udon-kun!" Moegi exclaimed "But my nails! What should I do?"

Konohamaru rolled his eyes as he looked at Udon and Moegi thinking how he had gotten himself in to this mess in the first place. Still, they were the Konohamaru squad. Things wouldn't be the same without these two. When his grandfather had passed away his team mates and Naruto had helped him through his depression. He was really grateful to them for everything they'd done.

After the end of yet another mission concerning the missing cat, the members of team Ebisu headed for the barbeque shop. It was something they usually did after completing their missions. Tucking in to the mouth watering platters was their way of self congratulations.

As the sky started to deepen the three genins made their way to the park. Walking through the park would get them to the restaurant a lot faster. It was a shortcut discovered by Konohamaru and shockingly enough he was right for once.

Interlocking his fingers over his head the Sarutobi looked up at the evening sky, as he mused how much his life had changed in the past couple of years. The war had finally ended and most of the post-war chaos was almost over too. The war had been a life changing experience for Konohamaru. He had matured in many ways. He wasn't a child anymore.

Konohamaru looked back at his team mates squabbling. Smiling to himself he thought _the war seems to have had no effect on my team mates though._

He preferred things that way. He could never imagine Udon and Moegi ever having that aged look on their faces.

"Guys! Will you stop fussing over the damn nails already?" he asked.

"Sorry Konohamaru-kun" mumbled Moegi.

"Don't apologize Moegi-chan. It was my fault" said Udon "I'm sorry Konohamaru-kun."

_What a pushover _thought Konohamaru.

Moegi grinned.

The kunoichi was a sucker for attention.

By now they had reached the park and were half way through when Moegi suddenly pointed to the swings.

"Look! It's Hanabi-san!" she mentioned.

Udon and Konohamaru looked at the direction Moegi had pointed and sure enough there she was.

The eldest Hyuuga daughter, Hinata Hyuuga, was to turn 18 next week. She would be introduced as the new head of the Hyuuga household on her 18th birthday.

Hanabi has been dreading her sister's birthday for months. The minute her sister turns 18 she, Hanabi, would be branded with the curse mark. The thought had kept the youngest Hyuuga awake for hours at night. She would be forced to leave the main house and move in with the branch family. Every night she would look around her room, wondering how much she would miss it when she would have to move out.

There was no doubt in her mind that she was stronger then her elder sister. She was a much better kunoichi. Hanabi knew that she deserved the title of heiress a lot more then her sister ever did. She would make a better head. Their father too was aware of that fact and had eventually decided for Hanabi to take over instead of Hinata. But a few months ago her sister secretly got married to Sasuke Uchiha. Blinded by the endless possibilities their child would have Hiashi Hyuuga reconsidered his decision and decided it was best for the clan that Hinata became its head. He couldn't overlook the prospect of mixing the Hyuuga blood with the Uchiha blood. And so Hanabi was left with the fear of the curse mark. She would forever be enslaved to the main household. She didn't deserve this. All her hard work and talent would just go to waste. She would become a caged bird. It wasn't fair. After all the dreams her father had shown to her, how could he crush them all with his own hands?

As Hinata's birthday drew near everyone in the family busied themselves with its preparations. All the fuss over her sister's birthday made her sick to the stomach. It all seemed like a reminder that her time would be up soon. She wanted to throw-up. She wanted to cry. Run. But where would she go? She'd just be hunted down and murdered for treachery.

Her sister was kind but the way of her clan would not and could not be changed. And she didn't constantly want to be reminded about that. She had to get away form the house. She needed to breathe. Everything around her was suffocating her. So the girl found herself sitting alone in the park, trying to think of ways to escape her sealed fate. She didn't want this. But every time she came out empty.

As she sat on one of the swings at the furthest corner of the park she unconsciously rubbed her head. The curse mark would soon be placed there. Her eyes started to tear.

Her thoughts were suddenly interrupted when some one yelled out her name.

She looked up and there he stood.

Hanabi Hyuuga was sitting on one of the swings, _rubbing her forehead?_

_Is she sick _wondered Konohamaru when the girl abruptly looked up.

She wore the slightest blush as she tucked in her hair that fell on her face.

_Damn she's beautiful._

Konohamaru found himself staring his mouth opened a few millimeters. He loved how her hair irritated her face. How it hung loosely over her beautiful eyes. He wasn't the romantic type but this girl forced him in to being one every time she looked at him with those eyes.

_Shit! Stop staring you idiot! _he scolded himself.

_I can't! It's so damn hard! GOD!_

Seeing Konohamaru gape, Hanabi blushed and quickly looked away. She acted like her big sister whenever she was around Konohamaru. Always blushing. She tried no to smile every time he called her name but failed miserably.

Moegi looked from Konohamaru to Hanabi and back. Her eyes narrowed as she crossed her arms, pouting.

When he was finally done staring, Konohamaru noticed that something wasn't right. The evil-ish grin that always traced Hanabi's lips was missing. She also had lines under her eyes. Obviously she had not been sleeping. Even that mischievous glow in her big, _beautiful_ white eyes, which Konohamaru _loved_, was missing. She was clearly worried.

The last time Konohamaru had seen the Hyuuga was during that mission to Sunagakure. Konohamaru was about to make a move on Hanabi but they were interrupted. The memory of his failed attempt made Konohamaru's face heat up.

He was so _close_. They had been _inches_ apart.

_Stupid Moegi. Always at the wrong place at the wrong time_ thought Konohamaru.

He decided to whistle off his embarrassment.

"What is she doing here all by herself?" Moegi wondered out loud. She couldn't careless of course. All she wanted was Konohamaru's attention.

"I don't know" replied Udon.

"Let's go ask her" Konohamaru piped in.

Moegi was already cursing the moment she had called out to Hanabi. She had never liked how Konohamaru looked at her and how she looked at him.

_What does he see in her? She's not even pretty _the sassy kunoichi wondered.

_She's just so plain. And her sense of fashion is outrageously terrible._

Realizing that Konohamaru, Moegi and Udon were headed her way, Hanabi quickly got up to leave. She wasn't in the mood for a chat with the over-friendly bunch.

She turned around to leave but stopped when Konohamaru called out to her. For some reason her heart rate had accelerated.

"Oi Hanabi! Where you going?" he called out.

Hanabi felt a smile tug at the corner of her mouth but decided against it.

Turning around she mumbled "Home".

Konohamaru looked at Hanabi in confusion.

Seeing Konohamaru's puzzled expression she asked "What? Aren't you familiar with that concept?"

Konohamaru chuckled "Hehehe! Now that's more like it."

Hanabi's eyebrows furrowed in confusion.

Moegi's eyebrows furrowed in annoyance.

Udon's eyebrows furrowed when his ever hanging snot fell to the ground.

"I was wondering when you started giving straight answers" Konohamaru exclaimed.

Hanabi rolled her eyes.

Moegi clenched her fists, while Udon took to poking his recently separated snot.

Konohamaru burst out laughing.

_She's so cute when she does that._

A small smile traced Hanabi's lips.

_How does he always manage to make me smile _she wondered.

_God he's cute._

"So what were you doing out here? Is everything alright?" Konohamaru inquired "And where had you disappeared to? I looked for you everywhere!"

"Were you trying to avoid me" he asked a little hurt.

Her eyes widened in shock. He had completely gone the wrong way with this. She would never ignore him or rather she could not.

After her return from Suna her father had called a family meeting where he had announced that Hinata would be crowned heiress. Hanabi had pretty much stopped leaving her room after that.

"I swear I wasn't ignoring you. Please believe me" she pleaded. She could never bear to hurt him like that.

Konohamaru smiled warmly.

"I believe you silly" he stated. "So where were you all these days?"

"I was busy with the preparations for my sister's birthday" Hanabi plainly stated.

Konohamaru's eyebrows furrowed. He didn't believe her. She was clearly hiding something. And he'd find out what it was.

"Are you busy now? He asked

"No" she said before she could stop herself.

"Great! Let's go!" he grinned.

She looked up at him questioningly.

"To the barbeque shop" he added rolling his eyes.

"But Konohamaru-kun I'm sure Hanabi-san has other important matters to tend to" Moegi said desperately.

"She just said she's not busy Moegi. Didn't you hear?" he said waving away Moegi's "input".

"No she's right! Really I have to get home it's getting late" Hanabi quickly said.

"Hehehe! What you afraid of the dark?" he teased.

She didn't say anything and instead looked away.

_That's weird the Hanabi I know would've jumped me by now _Konohamaru thought to himself.

Moegi fumed at how her comment had been completely aired.

_What's that smell? Is something burning?_

Konohamaru, Hanabi and Moegi turned around to look at Udon. Worry (Konohamaru), disgust (Hanabi) and confusion (Moegi) crossed their faces because of what they saw.

Udon had decided to set his snot on fire. Out of spite of course.

"Don't worry! This is just an experiment" he said with an evil grin "You guys carry on."

Shaking his head at Udon's weirdness Konohamaru looked back at Hanabi. Nothing. No comment about what a freak Udon was? Weird.

"Don't worry Hanabi _I'll_ take you home. It's on my way anyway" he said authoratively.

Hanabi tried to hide her smile with her hand.

_Too cute _Konohamaru gushed.

She didn't have anything to do anyway and thanks to Konohamaru she was feeling a little better thought Hanabi. She was hungry too.

"Okay! You don't have to beg" Hanabi joked.

Hanabi Hyuuga never _ever_ joked around. But Konohamaru was an exception. He _always_ was. To _everything_.

She never knew how it had happened, or when for that matter, but she was hopelessly in love with the Sarutobi

.

Konohamaru snickered "Hehehe! Let's go."

Konohamaru rubbed his hands together. He couldn't wait to dig in. His stomach gave a very convincing growl.

Hanabi, who sat opposite to him, rolled her eyes at his childishness.

_How does he manage to be so damn cute?_

Before their food arrived, Moegi wanted to wash-up so she had excused herself to go use the restaurant's bathroom.

Udon for some reason was hiding behind a potted plant in the other corner of the restaurant, staring at a jar of green volatile gas. That same evil grin had crossed his face.

"So you wanna tell me what's wrong?" Konohamaru asked when he was sure they were alone and would not be overheard.

"Why would you think something's wrong?" she asked trying to hide her shock.

_How did he know? Am I that obvious?_

"I know you too well Hanabi so don't bother lying" he said. "So…tell me."

"Y-you're just imagining things. E-ev-everything's fine" she stammered.

Hanabi didn't want Konohamaru to find out how worthless she was.

She tried to look anywhere but at Konohamaru's eyes. They were full of concern _for her?_

_Why does he care so much?_

_Something's definitely wrong. The girl's lying through her teeth _he decided.

_Why won't she tell me? Doesn't she trust me?._

Konohamaru smiled to himself.

_Since when did I become so damn caring?_

"Here you are sir" the waiter announced placing their food on the table.

Konohamaru looked away from Hanabi and politely said "Thank you."

"Enjoy! And do let me know when you run out of meat" said the waiter.

"I hope the grills heated up?" he added.

"Yes everything's fine, thank you" confirmed Konohamaru.

As the waiter stalked away they were joined by Moegi and Udon.

"Looks like I made it in time" said Moegi clapping her hands.

"Yes you did Moegi-chan" Udon exclaimed.

_Weirdo pushover!_

Konohamaru for some reason had lost his appetite. He took to staring at Hanabi. He missed her fake evil grin. He missed the sparkle in her eyes. She always acts super tough around people, and she is strong he didn't deny that. She had the habit of walking on egg shells around people. But he could always see through her charades. He loved her and he knew it. He just wasn't brave enough to say it out loud. Seeing the girl he loves unhappy about god knows what, made him uncomfortable. He didn't like seeing Hanabi this way. He had to help her.

_But how can I if she won't even talk to me about it? _he asked himself as he half heartedly poked at his food.

_I've to find a way to make her talk._

A sudden smirk crossed over Konohamaru's face. He had just been struck by the God of brilliant ideas.


	2. Chapter 2

**My note****: **Hey hey! Hope you enjoy this chapter. So far I haven't gotten any reviews so it probably means this story sucks. But hey what can ye do? I had fun writing this story. So if you do end up reading, even if you do hate it, leave a review. You owe me that much!

p.s. the song on my mind and on my lips atm is – Tera hone laga hoon from the film Ajab prem ki ghazab kahani (it's hindi btw). I know right? I'm so damn talented! 3 3 3

**Disclaimer: **I'm not married or engaged to Masashi Kishimoto. No we did not elope. That was just the paparazzis' making shit up. So evidently I don't own Naruto. Get your head together people!

**~*~ The Dare ~*~**

**Part 2**

"Hey guys I'm bored! Let's play a game he said" an evil grin crossing his face. This made Hanabi uncomfortable.

"Wonderful idea Konohamaru-kun!" exclaimed Moegi.

"You're right Moegi-chan" agreed Udon "you always are"

_Pushover alert._

Moegi looked smugly at Udon "Why thank you Udon-kun" she smirked.

"And here I thought it was my idea" muttered Konohamaru under his breath.

Hanabi muffled a laugh with her hand.

_Gulp!_

Wow_! So pretty _drooled Konohamaru.

_No! Snap out of it Konohamaru. This is your only shot._

"So you in?" he asked looking back at Hanabi.

"What do you have in mind? she asked, suspiciously eying him.

"What you chicken?" he snickered "Afraid you might lose?"

_Ugh! He always knows which button to push!_

"Bring-it-on!" said Hanabi menacingly.

Moegi furrowed her eyebrow _is she missing something._

Udon burst in to tears of happiness. His snot was back! Time to partay!

Konohamaru decided to ignore his friend's sudden outburst.

"So do I have your word that you guys won't back away?" he asked narrowing his eyes as he looked at his friends' one at a time.

_What is he thinking? _Hanabi thought suspiciously. _I have a bad feeling about this._

"Yes" replied the three guinea pigs.

"Remember a ninja never backs down from his or _her _word" he emphasized.

"Yeah! Yeah! Heard that one before" waved Hanabi dismissingly.

An evil grin crossed Konohamaru's face

"Hehehe! Lets play truth or dare" he cried out grinning as he looked at Hanabi from the corner of his eyes.

_Gotcha Hana! _he smirked to himself.

Hanabi froze.

Konohamaru's grin grew wider. Any wider and he'd end up looking like the joker.

_Hehehe! Let's see you get away now Ms. Hyuuga!_

_Kono-ha-ma-ru you're too good! Too too good! You're so good it's a crime. Hehehe!_

But Hanabi Hyuuga wasn't one to be taken down so easily.

"Great idea dobe!" she mentioned. "But you know what'd be even better?" she asked arching an eyebrow. Her white eyes were pure evil.

She looked at Konohamaru and continued "Playing in teams".

A very evil grin crossed the girls face.

_Fuck! _Konohamaru swore under his breath.

_Damn she's good!_

"But it takes forever!" complained Konohamaru. His brilliant plan was on the verge of destruction.

_Damn you god of brilliant ideas! _he cursed

Moegi's eyes sparkled at the prospect of being in Konohamaru's team. "I-"

Seeing right through Moegi's plan Hanabi quickly cut her off.

"Bugsy I get to be with Konohamaru!" she said raising her hand.

Konohamaru' eyebrows rose in amusement at her choice of words. He had the slightest blush, almost invisible to human eye. But Hanabi was a Hyuuga. Nothing went unnoticed by her.

"I-I mean in his team of course" she quickly corrected blushing as her eyes dropped to her laps.

_Drool. Drool._

Her cheeks deepened as she got up from her seat and went to sit next to Konohamaru.

A jolt of electricity passed through the young lover. He completely forgot about his plan and instead decided to concentrate on his breathing.

_I can definitely get used to this _he thought to himself.

_Omigosh! Breathe Hanabi! Breathe!_ the love struck girl advised herself.

Moegi shocked at how completely astray her plan had gone stared daggers at Hanabi. _That bitch_ she swore.

Shaking with anger she unwilling took a seat next to Udon, who was on the verge of fainting.

_Finally I get to sit THIS close to Moegi-chan _he thought greedily.

_May be I can touch her hand and claim it was an accident _he day dreamed.

_This is my lucky day! _

His snot shook in resonance with his body.

When they were done day dreaming Konohamaru grabbed for the water bottle at the same time as Hanabi.

His hand grazed hers lightly.

Hanabi froze. It was as if she'd been struck by thunder.

Konohamaru _blushed?_

Hanabi retreated her hand and Konohamaru hiding how much he had enjoyed her touch quickly grabbed the bottle and laid it flat on the table.

_What is the point of playing now? _he wondered.

He had only wanted to know what was bothering Hanabi. But Hanabi the sneaky little girl had managed to thwart his plans.

_Clever little witch_ he grinned as he looked at the girl sitting next to him. He had to play now. After all it was he who had made such a huge display of the matter.

Hanabi looked at Konohamaru from the corner of his eyes.

_He's so handsome!_

"Hehehe!" he grinned at her "Okay! Let's start".

Hanabi felt her heart take a leap.

She looked down at her hands.

Konohamaru grinned. Placing his right hand on the bottle he spun it a couple of times before letting go. The bottle spun on its own for another half a minute before coming to a stop in front of Konohamaru and Hanabi.

"Dang it!' Konohamaru said annoyed.

Hanabi simply looked up at Moegi and Udon.

"I get to ask the question" said Moegi grinning.

Hanabi thought it best to not trust that girl. She had never liked her.

"Who asks the question is decided through a match of roshambo. You can't just decide on it randomly" she said dryly.

"But Udon-kun doesn't mind. Do you Udon-kun" Moegi asked, facing the pushover with the sweetest smile she could muster up.

"Of course not" Udon said star struck.

Konohamaru seemed to have no problem with that arrangement.

Hanabi however, looked up at Konohamaru threateningly and said through grit teeth, "I won't play if we don't follow the proper rules!"

"Okay! Okay!" Konohamaru said raising his hands in surrender.

Hanabi had a nasty temper and he did _not_ want to be on the receiving end of it. The memory of their last argument still haunts him.

"Come on guys you gotta stick with the rules" he said sternly.

"But Kono-"

Konohamaru raised his hand to silence Moegi's protest. He didn't want Hanabi to chew his head off. He liked his head.

Moegi let out an exasperated growl before giving up. She had the perfect dare _and_ the perfect question for Hanabi. She wanted her revenge! But there's no way Konohamaru would listen to her over Hanabi. He never did.

Moegi let out another exasperated growl when she got beat by Udon. She couldn't believe her luck and neither could Udon. He, after consoling _Moegi-chan_ and apologizing a bazillion times for god knows what, of course, grinned at Konohamaru.

Every time they played truth or dare Konohamaru would give Udon dares or ask him questions, which would end up embarrassing him in front of his Moegi-chan. It was time for revenge! He prayed to god that Konohamaru would win his round of roshambo against Hanabi because the god of brilliant ideas, after being insulted by Konohamaru, had decided to strike Udon.

This time around it was Hanabi who let out an exasperated growl. Konohamaru had won.

Grinning and scared at the same time, because of the looks he was getting from Hanabi, Konohamaru looked at Udon.

Udon returned his grin a thousand fold.

"Get ready to beg Konohamaru!" he smirked.

"Dream on snotty!" claimed Konohamaru.

"Truth? or dare?" asked Udon.

Moegi rolled her eyes. Konohamaru _always_ chose dare. He claimed that truths' were for sissys, _real_ men _always_ go for the dare.

"Dare me!" Konohamaru said boastfully.

"Are you crazy?" whispered Hanabi.

"Hey! I won. So I choose. You were the one intent on sticking to the rules" he stated shrugging at her comment.

Hanabi rolled her eyes and looked away. She was too annoyed.

_How thick can someone get? There's no way I'm pleading to Moegi._

The thought made her blood crawl. A Hyuuga on her knees begging? Pff! Yeah right!

***Every time a person or team fails to answer a question truthfully or complete a dare they had to get down on their knees before the others and beg for forgiveness. I know the rules make no sense but what can you do? I had no hand in this. Honest!***

_But if they failed the dare they'd have to _thought Hanabi.

_I'll kill him if he makes us lose._

Hanabi looked at Konohamaru curtly.

_There's no way I'm begging to Udon for forgiveness. Even thinking about it is an insult on its own _thought Konohamaru.

_Besides that boy was as creative as Naruto niichan. He'll probably just come up with another 'climb that tree' dare. I better "prepare" myself._

With this Konohamaru stood up and cracked his knuckles. "I'm ready when you are runny" he chuckled "Which tree is it this time?"

Moegi giggled.

Udon simply continued to grin his hands crossed over his chest he closed his eyes.

"Are you meditating Udon?" gasped Konohamaru.

"Hehehe! This must be one big tree."

Moegi giggled harder.

Hanabi looked at Konohamaru in confusion. She was clearly missing out on an inside joke. Because nothing about their current situation seemed funny to her.

"Feeling cocky are we Konohamaru?" Udon asked finally opening his eyes. "Well then get ready."

"I dare you to ….kiss Hanabi-san" announced Udon snickering.

Three jaws dropped.

"Udon-kun you idiot" cried Moegi tearing up. "What is wrong with you?"

"You've gotta be kidding me! How on earth did you come up with something so great?" asked Konohamaru, shocked. "What have you been eating these days?"

Hanabi glared at him. Clearly he hadn't grasped the abnormality of it all.

"Are you stupid?" she snapped.

Konohamaru scratched the tip of his nose "I-I-I…..-"

"Just shut up!" growled Hanabi.

"And you!" she said pointing a finger at Udon, "You must be out of your damn mind!" yelled Hanabi. By then everyone in the restaurant had turned their gaze to the teenagers. Some shook their head disapprovingly while others tried to figure out the reason behind all the commotion.

A chubby waiter came bustling to their table panic evident on his face.

"Is everything alright sir? Did you find a hair?" he asked scared

"What?" snapped Konohamaru.

The poor man started perspiring looking around nervously trying to shape a reply.

"Uh…I- I mean….uh."

"Don't worry we're leaving" cut in Hanabi. With this the young Hyuuga stood up and stormed out of the restaurant.

"Wait Hanabi! Please!" begged Konohamaru.

"Thanks a lot you thick head!" he snapped as he ran out after her leaving a very confused waiter, a very scared Udon and a very pissed Moegi behind.

Before she could break in to a run Konohamaru caught her arm and wheeled her around. He placed his hands on her shoulder and looked in to her eyes.

"What is the matter Hanabi?" he asked concerned. "Why won't you tell me?"

"Your friend is so stupid!" she yelled glaring at him. She was expecting him to let go of her now, but he didn't. Instead he held her more firmly. She looked away.

Konohamaru touched her chin making her face him again. There was no way he was letting her go. Hanabi blushed slightly lowering her eyes.

"Please don't lie to me" he said. "Tell me what's bothering you?"

She looked in to his eyes only to be smacked in the face by the full power of his eyes. Her knees started to tremble under his gaze. They were filled with warmth. So gentle. So caring.

She couldn't hold it in anymore. Tears started rolling down her flushed cheeks. Hastily she tried to wipe them off but he beat her to it. He cupped her face in to his hands making her look in to his eyes. With his thumb he lightly wiped off her tears.

"Will you please tell me what's wrong?" he asked "You're freaking me out.

His eyes. They looked as if he were in pain.

"Please Hana" he begged.

Hanabi blushed.

_God!_

"M-my f-father h-has d-de-decided t-to m-make m-my sis-sister t-the h-heiress" she said between tears.

Konohamaru's eyes softened. Staring at them only made her cry harder. But he wiped away every one of her tears.

"Is that it?" he asked amused.

"You silly goose!" he said pinching the tip of her nose lightly. "You're so cute!"

Hanabi's eyebrow furrowed. "D-did you even h-hear what I j-ju-just said?"

"I heard every word" he said.

"So? What about it?" he asked in confusion.

"D-do you ev-even kn-know what that m-means?"

Konohamaru shrugged.

"It means I'll be branded with the curse mark a-and s-sent to l-live with the branch f-family" she stammered fresh new tears spilling out.

"Wow! You sure know how to make a mountain out of a molehill."

Hanabi stared at him, shocked.

_He didn't get it _she thought shaking her head.

"Hana look at me!" he said gently. She did.

"I don't care about these things" he said letting her go.

"You d-don't?" she asked. Looking to the ground she nervously kicked the dirt with her sandal.

"But wasn't that why you even started talking to me?" she asked hesitantly, not daring to meet his eyes.

"No!" he said exasperated.

"Hanabi whether you become the heiress or not won't make me love you any less."

Her head snapped up. "W-wh-what?"

"Are you dumb?" he asked rolling his eyes. "Isn't it a bit obvious that I love you?"

Hanabi nervously tucked her long bang behind her ear trying ot hide her embarrassment.

"I thought you Hyuugas' could see everything!" he claimed annoyed. "Clearly I was wrong!"

"How did you miss all of my goofy stares and drools?"

Hanabi giggled.

_Shit! What was I saying? _Konohamaru racked his brain.

_Oh! Fuck this!_

He didn't care. He had confessed to the girl of his dreams. So before she could protest he tightly wrapped his arms around her waist pulling her against his chest. His skin burned under her touch as did hers.

"Konohamaru-kun!" Udon called out waving his hands as he rushed out of the restaurant.

Konohamaru raised an eyebrow. He had been struck. _Again!_

Deciding that Udon was close enough Konohamaru looked back at the struggling Hanabi. She was trying to get free.

Yeah! Like he would let her!

A grin crossed his face as he bent down to plant a soft kiss on Hanabi's lips.

Hanabi stopped struggling when their lips met. Her body melted against his. Her heart threatened to give out.

Udon stopped at his tracks. His jaw fell in shock. Konohamaru was kissing Hanabi! His brain couldn't process the whole idea.

Moegi, who had been close behind Udon, gasped as she fell to the ground. Seeing his Moegi-chan faint behind him Udon rushed to help her leaving Konohamaru and Hanabi to continue their business.

This was too messed up for him to understand.

With one last peck Konohamaru sighed and let go of Hanabi. He couldn't stop smiling _or_ blushing.

Hanabi looked at him annoyed.

"Hey!" she exclaimed. "I'm not done!"

She grabbed the shocked Konohamaru by his scarf and crashed her lips to his.

"I love you too!" she said against his lips smiling.

After another minute they broke apart panting for air.

"Hehehe! Looks like we won the dare" Konohamaru snickered when he finally got his breath.

Hanabi blushed furiously.

Chuckling Konohamaru took her hand and whispered in to her ear, "It's getting late. Let's go home."

Hanabi blushed and rose on her tip-toes to peck his cheek.

Konohamaru blushed scratching his head with his index finger.

Hanabi giggled.

"Thank you for not making us lose."

"Don't worry about it! I hate losing" he grinned.

With her hand clasped tightly in to his, they headed for the Hyuuga compound.


End file.
